


Stay with me

by Slashaddict96



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Aged-Up Character(s), Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation, Neglectful Parents, Porn with Feelings, Pride month 2019, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Softcore smut, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Richie sleeps over At Eddie's house after a fight with his father





	Stay with me

Looking _in the mirror of his Locker Richie poked at the bruise forming under his eye his dad really got him good this time he thought as he slides his glasses on_

_seeing Eddie from afar he slammed his locker shut running over to him,_

hey man you think your mom would let you come to my house later I figured we could read those new comics I got from the library asks Richie excitedly 

_right away Eddie noticed the shiner under Richie's eye_

what happened to your eye? Asked Eddie

What? It's nothing don't worry about it says, Richie blowing it off as if it were nothing

_Eddie wasn't about to risk his life going to his best friend's house his dad was crazy_

_But he felt like Richie wouldn't be safe either so he had no choice but to invite him over to his house_

I have a better idea why don't you come to my house my mom is gone she went to visit a family friend a relative or something I don't know I wasn't really listening anyways it would kinda be like a sleepover just us though and plus I know how noisy it is at your house so it be nice to have some quiet alone time- I mean just quiet time 

_Eddie blushed in embarrassment as did Richie looking away from his awkward friend_

  _back home Richie wasted no time gathering the things he needed for the sleepover his dad was gone and his mom was passed out on the couch as usual so it was the perfect time to get the shit done_

_Just as he was hurrying out the door his dad burst in making him jump a little_

_Richie would be lying if he said his dad didn't scare him his eyes were always full of rage almost monstrous he tried running past him but he grabbed his arms tossing him back on his bed_

Where do you think you're going, boy? Demanded the angry man standing above his terrified son

I'm-i'm going to stay at a friend's house for the night said Richie in a shaky tone

No way are you going anywhere we all know you can't be trusted around other boys says Richie's father grabbed him by his shirt

_Richie suddenly felt a flush of embarrassment_

_He had forgotten a month ago his dad caught him reading a dirty magazine with gay men in sexual acts in it_

_Richie wasn't about to be bruised in the other eye he was done being his father's punching bag without thinking the scrawny boy kicked the much bigger man in the nuts and pushed him down on the floor he than grabbed his bag and ran for it ran as fast as he could cause he knew his dad would try and chase him_

_Luckily he had no idea where Eddie lived_

_He had finally got to Eddie's banging on the door as hard as he could until Eddie finally answered_

_He saw how tired and broken Richie looked instead of saying anything he just pulled him in the doorway_

_He was barely standing when he placed his palms onto his glistening cheeks_

what happened? Asked Eddie quietly 

My-my dad he found out I was staying over here and he got angry I left before he could hit me again Eds I don't know what to do anymore says, Richie, looking down at the floor tears welling in his eyes 

_Eddie didn't say a word just held his friend tight in a hug_

_They then ran to Eddie's room Richie fell down onto his bed still out of breath from the running Eddie sat next to him he felt so helpless he didn't know what to do_

_The next thing he knew he was holding Richie's hand for comfort usually Richie pushes him away he didn't this time_

_Instead, he raised up face to face with Eddie and closed the gap between them kissing Eddie didn't feel wrong or bad it felt really nice_

_Richie pushed Eddie down next to him climbing on top straddling his hips_

_As the making out got more heated Richie began to grind down on Eddie's clothed groin making him moan out_

_It was starting to get too hot in Eddie's room Richie had to stop the kissing to sit up and remove his shirt as did Eddie_

_He smiled down at Eddie as he began kissing him again running his hand through his short hair_

_Eddie couldn't take it much longer he undid his and Richie's jeans taking both cocks into his hand pumping them pre-cum was already oozing from Richie_

_Before he came Richie stopped once again to kick off his jeans and boxers he pulled down Eddie's as well_

_He than lay next to Eddie staring at him lustfully as he pumped his cock_

_Eddie was getting so turned on by the sight of him jerking off he had to join him_

_Both boys were than pumping their cocks while their moans echoed the room_

_The rest of the day went on pretty much like it would usually except when they went to bed Richie snuggled in with Eddie instead of the floor or sleeping bag_

_Richie loved feeling Eddie's heartbeat while he held him in his arms their lives may have been shitty but at least they had each other_

 

**the end**


End file.
